


安價文｜Eddie的早晨

by universe_110



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_110/pseuds/universe_110
Summary: 原噗：https://www.plurk.com/p/mzwe0f事實上是忙到忘記整理，我還不斷思考我不是有玩過兩次安價嗎，文呢？（問你啊





	安價文｜Eddie的早晨

 

猛毒發現他的宿主偶爾快醒時會勃起，他研究了幾分鐘，才知道這是人類男性的正常生理現象。

這天，猛毒察覺艾迪又晨勃了，他研究了下那充滿力量的性器之後，決定放置不管，把握機會進攻艾迪一直瘋狂抗拒被碰的後方。

 

為了不驚擾男人的睡眠，猛毒緩緩覆上艾迪的身體，並藉由自己的黏液幫艾迪潤滑，接著緩緩在外頭蠕動按摩，好幫艾迪的身體適應入侵。

與此同時，猛毒感覺到艾迪的性器更硬，且體溫更高了，他甚至聽見艾迪下意識的呻吟，猛毒直覺機會來了——他緩慢進入艾迪身體裡，同時加粗自己的觸手；這時，艾迪哼聲轉身，似乎是因為擦過敏感點，艾迪的前端溢出了前液。

猛毒沒放過這個機會，他在變得跟艾迪的性器一樣粗後，慢慢加快了進出的速度。  
  
一邊在肉穴抽插，一邊欣賞著艾迪沾滿透明黏液的前端時，艾迪突然抱著棉被扭動一下，猛毒瞬間停下所有動作，觀察到艾迪其實沒有醒來，便又重新開始玩弄艾迪的後穴。

一次又一次緩慢的進出，艾迪的夢囈更多了，又長又軟的鼻音嘆息讓猛毒覺得可愛，他忍不住用舌頭舔著他的宿主，從小腿、膝蓋、大腿內側，最後用舌尖在會陰來回挑逗，這使艾迪的呼吸加速，猛毒看著男人的性器像是要射精一樣彈了幾下，正準備要停下的同時，艾迪睜眼轉醒，「搞什麼......操。」

努力跟上現實的艾迪半抬起身，想弄清楚下腹的異狀到底是為什麼——未料看見猛毒正在他腿間作亂，長長的舌頭不用看也知道在哪個地方勾起騷動慾望。

見艾迪沒有反抗，猛毒愉悅地纏繞上艾迪的身體，舌頭緩緩往上滑動、探進衣服圈住艾迪的乳尖。

早已累積敏感度的地方被輕輕舔著，艾迪緊閉雙眼、拱起身體喘氣；猛毒此時用自己的舌尖頂弄艾迪的乳暈，「嘿，看著我。」

「誰管你......。」雖是這麼說，艾迪還是睜開了眼睛。

沒想到猛毒用舌頭在自己身上游移的樣子如此火辣，艾迪感到胸口一陣騷動，還沒反應過來，猛毒又開始來回在前列腺上碾動，艾迪悶哼了聲——視覺與身體累積的快感催化了早晨的慾望，毫無預警的，艾迪就這麼射了出來。

 

猛毒緩緩往下，用舌頭輕輕地、小心翼翼地將沾在上頭的精液舔乾淨，「今天的早餐好豐盛。」  
  
艾迪一面喘著，感覺到還在身體裡緩緩蠕動的東西忍不住用手臂遮住自己的眼睛；射後腦中一片空白，他感到眼眶濕潤，漸漸緩神後，一想到自己一大早竟然就這樣被外星寄生蟲搞射了，就羞恥到眼淚止不住。

他操的，他覺得自己簡直像被剛開苞的小男孩，但最恨的是他竟然無法厭惡這嶄新的快感。

 

艾迪還在粗喘著，這時還在身體裡緩緩蠕動的東西開始加快速度，他咬住下唇好忍住呻吟，同時不敢相信自己竟然開始期待著猛毒即將帶給他的另一種快感。  
  
「噢，艾迪。」猛毒現出更多原形趴在艾迪身上磨蹭，他親暱地貼著艾迪的身體上下來回，「你聞起來很性奮。」  
  
聞言，艾迪放下手臂與猛毒對視，他接著伸出雙手捧住猛毒的臉親上去；而猛毒同時纏住艾迪的雙腿往自己的方向拉，這使得他能夠更深入艾迪。

感覺到自己被打得更開，艾迪悶哼了聲，他下意識收緊雙腿，猛毒則是纏繞上他的身體，安撫一樣地在艾迪的腹部、臀部上來回滑動，這同時也牽動著埋在艾迪體內的性物，猛毒甚至趁機增大了尺寸，反正艾迪適應得非常好。

 

感受著猛毒在身體各處的愛撫，艾迪覺得自己的每一個細胞都因此沈醉顫慄——像是在嘴裡舔弄敏感上顎的舌頭、撫過耳後及後頸的觸手、玩弄乳尖及肚臍眼卻忽略還半勃的惡質——這些都促使艾迪不住扭動腰部，想要得到更多快感。

「你喜歡這個。」猛毒放開氣喘吁吁的艾迪，用舌頭舔著宿主的臉，「你很 **餓** 。」  
  
在艾迪還眨著充滿生理性淚水的雙眼、消化猛毒的話時，猛毒探出了另一個觸手，緩緩將艾迪的後穴撐得更開。  
  
「靠！不要！」感到不對勁的艾迪想要掙扎，但他的身體被控制住，前所未有的感受令他恐懼，艾迪拱起身體試圖逃跑。  
  
猛毒舔著艾迪露出的脖子回應：「我在餵飽你。」  
  
艾迪感覺到腿間比剛剛更加溼滑，緊接著另一股麻癢感從股間蔓延，身體的燥熱瞬間擴散；他還沒來得及開口，猛毒的觸手就直接進入他被撐開許久的後穴。

在猛毒進入的那剎那，艾迪覺得自己好像瞬間昏厥過去——他失去幾秒的意識，回神過來之後感覺渾身輕飄飄的，好像剛剛被解放了什麼一樣。

猛毒用舌頭舔著艾迪的臉，「你又射了。」

「什麼？」艾迪啞著聲音問。

猛毒纏著艾迪的手放到艾迪腿間，後者感覺到自己碰上自己已經半軟下的陰莖時，才意識到自己竟然在猛毒用觸手跟陰莖（如果猛毒有的話）同時進入自己時高潮了。

猛毒討好地蹭動撫摸、舔弄著艾迪通紅發燙的身體，同時在艾迪不斷吸咬他的後穴來回抽插進出。

 

艾迪被操得無力反抗，他的身體沾滿猛毒的體液，這使他敏感難耐——也許是這液體在作祟——艾迪這麼想的時候，猛毒突然用兩個柱體同時進入自己，他連聲音都叫不出來，無法掙扎的身體任由猛毒固定支撐。

猛毒加快速度，艾迪覺得自己甚至能夠聽到猛毒的粗喘——那簡直性感又火辣。

沒一會兒，艾迪感覺到猛毒用力拉近自己，並用不可思議的力道進入自己——艾迪只感覺到自己被完全撐開，以及前所未有的期待，接著，他被一股黏液填滿，「操......猛毒！你射精了？」  
  
「對。」猛毒低啞地說，「要餵飽你。」  
  
「媽的......這不會有後遺症吧？」  
  
「這只會餵飽你。」  
  
他們接著安靜了一會兒，猛毒在艾迪身上磨蹭幾下之後回到艾迪身體裡；後者則是在起身後看到從腿間流出的黑色黏稠感到頭痛，「這些就不能順便清掉嗎？」  
  
猛毒什麼也沒說，下一秒就把人帶進浴室當作回答。

 

 

-END.

 

猛毒真淘氣，以後艾迪不能隨便晨勃惹（結論完全下錯）

 


End file.
